starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
EV Supervisor Droid
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = EV Supervisor Droid | klasse = Klasse 3 | ontwerp = MerenData | fabrikant = MerenData | hoogte = 1,90 meter | uitrusting = | taken = Supervisie | prijs = 2000 tot 11.380 Credits | affiliatie= | units = | era = }} thumb|200px|EV-9D9 De EV Supervisor Droid was voorzien als een efficiënte manager en supervisor maar werd uiteindelijk een nachtmerrie voor MerenData. Fysiologie De EV Supervisor Droid was een lange, smalle Klasse 3 Droid waarvan het lichaam beplaat was met Plastron. De EV had kleine gele Photoreceptors en een Vocoder die een mond nabootste en open en toe ging bij het spreken. De armen en benen leken er dun. De EV Droid kon energie krijgen via een herlaadpunt in zijn middenrif. Taken De EV Supervisor Droid was oorspronkelijk bedoeld als een efficiënte manager en supervisor die Labor Droids kon managen en hun productiviteit kon verhogen. Het concept en de vorm van EV werd enthousiast ontvangen bij andere firma's. Geschiedenis De productie van de EV Supervisor Droids was één van de grootste debacles ooit uit de Droid industrie. MerenData stak het op industriële sabotage, anderen hielden het bij een grote stommiteit. Tijdens de productie van de EV Supervisors werd de standaard EV Motivator vervangen door een MDF Motivator bedoeld voor Torture Droids. Door deze vergissing bleek dat MerenData illegale Droids bouwde voor het House of Tagge. Toen deze beslissing openbaar werd gemaakt, zorgde dit voor een ware PR nachtmerrie toen bleek dat talloze corrupte EV Droids waren verkocht. In de eerste maanden na de release probeerde MerenData af te wachten hoe de EV Droids zich echt zouden gedragen. In het begin bleek dat de EV Droids die waren uitgerust met de MDF Motivator de gewone EV Droids overklasten maar langzamerhand begonnen meer en meer verhalen uit te komen. De EV Supervisor Droids combineerden hun folterprogramma met hun programma van management en werden sadistische supervisors. Op Eriadu had een EV Droid gezorgd dat 160 Droids hun voeten waren vastgesmolten aan de vloer zodat ze geen pauze meer konden nemen en de productiviteit werd vergroot. Op Indu San werden de traagste Droids in een hotel getrakteerd op een Oil Bath dat in brand werd gestoken. Op Kadril – waar een EV Droid zelfs organische wezens leidde – werden werknemers vaak gestuwd met elektrische schokken. MerenData begon alle EV Supervisor Droids terug te roepen en probeerde zelfs de serie te herlanceren als de Imperial V Series Supervisor Droid en als de EV-II Supervisor Droid. Ook deze series waren echter een flop en MerenData moest talloze kantoren sluiten in heel het universum. Een ander nichemodel was de A4 Laboratory Assistant Droid. De EV Supervisors werden dan wel hersteld, de serie had een onuitwisbare indruk achtergelaten. Niet alle EV Supervisor Droids konden worden teruggeroepen door MerenData. Vele modellen belandden in de Fringe waar ze aan de slag konden als ondervragers, folteraars en als zeer efficiënte managers. Misdadigers, zoals Ploovo Two-For-One kochten wel nog de foutieve modellen op. De modellen EV-4D9, EV-9D9.2 en EV-9D9 waren enkele Droids die voor heel wat commotie zorgden. EV-9D9 was in 4 ABY de coördinatrice van Jabba’s Droidpool. Modificaties *'Quartermaster': De EV werd vaak aangepast om als manager van voorraden en provisie te functioneren in een militie. De EV werd uitgerust met opnamemateriaal zodat het de stock kon beheren. *'Technician': Omdat EV Droids de kennis hadden over hoe machines precies werkten, konden ze worden aangepast om als technieker te functioneren. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *The New Essential Guide to Droids *Arms and Equipment Guide *The Essential Guide to Droids *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Cynabar's Fantastic Technology: Droids *Scavenger's Guide to Droids category:Supervisor Droids category:MerenData